The Dark Light
by mystery555
Summary: Mikan is the type of girl that has difficulty trusting people.Her mom and stepdad died.Her bio dad also walked out on her family long ago.She started becoming a cold hearted tomboy,Can the new kid at school change that?Better than sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first Gakuen Alice fanfic plz go easy on me!****I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN**** ALICE!**

**Mikan Azumi(16),Natsume Hyuuga(16),Nonoko Ogasawara(15),Anna Umenomiya(15)-all 2nd year high schoolers**

**Megane Azumi(17),Tsubasa Andou(17),Misaki Harada(17)Hotaru Imai(16)-all 3rd year students**

**Akira Tonochi(18)-4th year**

**Youichi Azumi(12)-6th grader**

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

Ugh it's that time again!I hate hate hate it!I have to go visit that bastard of a dad again!Let me explain a few things.

You see my big brother Megane and I have both the same parents.2 months after my mom found out she was pregnant with me she told my dad who was shocked and walked out of my mom and Megane.(who was 2 years old that time)My mom was upset for so long until she met a nice man named Shiki and they got married and later my half-brother named Youichi was born.

Then when I was in 2nd grade my mom died. Shiki was shocked and died 2 weeks later from greif. We didnt have anybody to take care of us so the towns government tracked my bio dad down and asked him if we can live with him. He said no and to put them up for adoption or foster people. They agreed but we had to visit him 3 times a year.

So I've lived with the Sakura's since then.I guess I kinda sounds like I'm complaining but trust me I'm not.I'm so grateful that they put us in a foster home willing to take 3 kids in.

The problem is that most people say I've gone cold since my mom and Shiki died. I did join a gang when I was in 5th grade.(yeah I know young so i threatened the gang members to let me join)I'm not in the gang anymore for a secret reason that I won't say though so don't ask.

Anyway so here I am walking to the bastards house. My dad's name is Izumi Yukihara who was a former gang member but I think he still is and last year he started wanting me and Megane to come live with him. We refused though.

I rung his doorbell about 500 times until he finally showed up.

"Hey Mikan!Nice to see you again!"He says enthusiastically to me.

"Whatever."I replied while glaring at him.

"Where's Megane?"He asks as if he didn't see me glaring at him.

"He had some important work to do so he said next week he'll visit you."I replied

"Oh well come inside!"He says to me.

I walk into the house and nothing has changed. It was very dusty and dirty but bearable to live in. He leads me to the living room and jesters me to take a seat in the armchair across from him.

"So what do you want to do today?"He asks me.

"Dunno."I reply back

"Well I want you to meet someone."He says to me

"Whatever."I say back

The bastard walked away and was back in a few minutes. When he came back though he had someone with him who had Bloody red eyes that I thought were cool and had tan acne free skin. He also had raven hair that was kinda messy but looked good on him.

"Mikan,this is Natsume he's staying with me for a year or 2 so he could learn about my job." My dad says to me.

"He's staying with you?You didn't even want Megane,Youichi,and me but you want some stranger?And what is your job anyway?"I say to him.

My dad told me back"Well I did offer you guys to come live with me again,and you'll find out soon Mikan."

"Tch Whatever."I say back.

"Anyway...My dad says this is my daughter Mikan she's 15 years old and..."

"BASTARD!YOU CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER MY BIRTHDAY?!I TOLD YOU A BUNCH OF TIMES!I TURNED 16 LAST WEEK!"I yelled at him cutting him off.

The guy Natsume was it?Well anyway he was taken back by what I said. He then smirked at me.I mean like what the hell?!What's there to smirk about.

"Well I'll go get some tea and some howalons for you guys.I know how you love them!"He says to us.

"Yeah when I was like 5."I say to him but he didn't listen.

Just then Natsume turned to me and said"What's up with your father-daughter relashionship?Aren't you suppose to be nicer to your dad Polka?"

"Not if he's a bastard."I say back.I was wondering why he called me Polka. I suddenly remember the bra I was wearing and my shirt was see through so he can see it.

"Pervert!"I yell at him as a clench my fist ready to throw it at him. Just then, a knock came at the door.I can hear my dad from the kitchen saying come door's opened revealing my 12-year-old brother Youichi.

"You-chan did you come to rescue me?"I ask even though I knew the answer.

Of course Mikan-nii!He says to me.

I quickly put on my shoes and yell to my dad that I'm going home and that I'll see him in a few months. Then me and Youichi dash out of the house before he could reply.

I quickly turned back at the house that had the door open.I then saw a glance of Natsume's face which had a smirk on it.

Wow I want to punch that smirk right of his face.I thought as me and Youichi rush home.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

She's quite an interesting girl I thought as a see her dash of.

"Natsume where's Mikan?"Yuki asked**(For those of you that forgot,Mikan's dad is Yuki)**

"She left with some little kid."I told him

"Darn that Youichi kid!"I hear him mutter."Natsume can you do a favor for me?"He asks me.

"Yeah what is it?"I ask him.

"Starting tomorrow I'll be sending you to Mikan's school it's a K-12 school.I need you to find out some info about Mikan 'cause she doesn't like talking to me"He tells me

"Sure I won't mind."I tell him accepting the favor.

"Thanks man!"Yuki says to me."The uniform will be on the table."

* * *

**So how was it?I know it's probably terrible but it'll get better I don't know that much about foster care or whatever Mikan is going through so please please PLEASE don't get offended if your going through what Mikan is in the review please!Later!**


	2. Chapter 2-The New Kid at School

**Hey guys!I made this chapter Monday but decided to post it today.(I changed the author's note)I wanted to thank the 2 people that reviewed!**

**-mooshy3712(her stories are AMAZING!)**

**-Guest**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE...JUST THE PLOT OF THIS STORY**

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

*Yawn*I get up and look at my alarm clock.I'm going to be late!Wait since when did I care about being late it's not like Naru-sensi could punish me.I got ready and grabbed my skateboard and went downstairs.I said bye to Linda**(her foster mom)**after I grabbed some toast.

I then started skateboarding to school,when I got there I was done with the toast so I put some bubble gum in my mouth.I walked to my desk without looking at the gayest of the gay.

"Ohayo Mi-chan!"Anna and Nonoko chorused.

"Ohayo An-chan,Nono-chan."I say back.

**Natsume's POV**

I was next to Narumi-sensi when I see Polka walk in,she was about 15 minutes late and didn't even bother to look up at the teacher so she didn't notice me.

"Mikan-sama,U-um yo-you're late!"Wait did he stutter?Mikan-sama?

"Yeah yeah I know.I didn't even tie my hair because I was late but Oh well."She says while blowing a bubble and not looking up at us as she continues to text someone on her phone.

Naru-sensei should punish her I mean it's not that hard.

"Anyway as I was saying,this is our new student Natsume Hyuuga,he came from a different town."

"YOU!"Polka yells."What the hell are you doing here!?"She askes obviously pissed off.

"Why babe I'm attending your school to hang out more with you."I say with a smirk to piss her off. It worked. She was about to charge at me when 5 people stopped her.

"Um I'm Anna Umenomiya.I'm one of Mi-chan's best friends and um I don't think it would be a good idea to anger her."A girl with pastel pink hair says.

"Yeah.I'm Kokoro Yome by the way,but you can call me Koko. Anyway, she's got some anger problems,mess with her and your most likely to die."A smiley kid says.

"Lol yes!I'm Kitsuneme Yome,call me Kitsu,one time Mikan almost killed a dude for kissing her."A guy that looked like the smiley kid said.

"Hi I'm Nonoko Ogasawara.I'm going to tell you that she has a split personality that mostly stays on her angry mode."A girl with dark blue straight hair says.

"Um hello.I am the class's Iinchou, Yuu Tobita,we are all Mikan-chan's best friends,she's not really that bad once you get to know her. She knows a lot of fighting skills and is a black belt in almost every martial arts known to man kind."A kid with dirty blonde hair and glasses says to me.

"You guys make me sound evil!"Polka says with a smile.

Thats the first time I've seen her smile,it makes her more beautiful than she already is. Wait what? I CAN NOT fall for Yuki's daughter,he might kill me.

"Good to know any questions?"A girl with dark green curly hair raised her hand. Narumi called on her.

"Yes I am Sumire Shoda and my question is How do you know Mikan-sama and are you her boyfriend?"She asks.

"Permy of course he's not my boyfriend!"Polka yelled across the room.

"Not yet"I say. The class looked at me shocked and Polka glared."I know her because I'm going to be working for and living with her dad,like a modern-day apprentice."

Everyone looked at Polka and she just got up. "Nono-chan I'm skipping the rest of class,do you and An-chan want to come?I'm going to Hotaru,Misaki-senpai,Tsubasa-senpai,and Onii-chan"She asks."Mi-chan Hotaru was working on an invetnion all night so she won't be in" Nonoko says."And Misaki is coming in late because she has to go to the dentist"Added Anna.

"Oh I'll visit Tsubasa-senpai and stop by You-chan's classroom to tell the teacher he got sick by playing in the rain last night."

You-chan?Isn't he the kid that took Mikan away? Who the hell is Tsubasa.

When Polka walked out Nonoko tells me some info on her."Megane is her older brother. They both have the same parents and live in the same foster house. You-chan is also her brother,but they both only have the same mom. Tsubasa is Megane's best friend. She and Tsubasa are REALLY close.I think she went on a few dates with him but they aren't together"

What the hell she's dates?!I got info for Yuki.

"She also use to be in a gang but had to quit. She didn't get punished like most people do though because well, most people believed that she saved them from getting arrested. She had to quit the gang though even if she didn't want to. The gang knew she was being forced by the government for some odd reason so they let her go without punishment. She still visits them every once in a while." She continues.

So she's a former gang member like her dad and also I found out earlier that she has split personality like her dad.**(Read manga for more info on her dad)**

I wonder if there are any more interesting secrets.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

I just came back from You-chan's class.I decided not to go to Tsubasa-senpai and Onii-chan's class.I was walking back to my class when Persona walks up to me.

"Poisoned Angel you have a mission did you forget?"He asked.

"No."I lied.

"Good,here's a teleportion alice stone,go and steal that girl's alice.

"Ok."I say as I teleport there.

I kinda feel bad for this girl to never be able to use her alice again.I have to steal it though.I don't want t get punished by the elementary school principal.

* * *

**Hey so how was it?Good?bad?Please review and tell me!**


	3. Chapter 3-The ESP

**Hey guys!I was a little sad to find out that only 1 person reviewed but I found out that people favorited and followed my story!**

**Thank you AnimeMango for reviewing**

**Thank you miki cherries and Eka19 for favoriting.**

**Thank you miki cherries,mooshy3712,nikki500,and uriel's tea time for following.**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE...JUST THE PLOT OF THIS STORY**

**Natsume's POV**

When Polka left everyone started to ask me with questions while I do the same.

"Wait,Why do you guys call Polka Mikan/Sakura/Azumi-sama?"I asked.

"Well that's because everyone likes her and she's the most respected person in this school next to the Elementry school principal."Says my new best friend Mochu.

"If your not close to her, you call her Sakura/Azumi-sama. If you are close to her but not her best friend, you call her Mikan-sama. If you are her best friend, you can call her whatever you want."

"What do you call her?"I asked

"Well like half the class I call her Mikan-sama "Said Mochu.

"There is one person though who is her rival though."He continued.

"Is she able to stand up to her?"I ask."Who is she?"

I"t's me and yes I can stand up to her."A braggish voice said.

We all turned our heads to a girl with strawberry blonde hair and and blue eyes who was wearing her skirt a little higher then others and had 3 followers with her.

"Hi my name is Luna Koizumi and these are my followers Ami and Emi"She said as she pointed to 2 identical twins.

"What are you talking about Koizumi-san,you never and I mean never stand up to her. If you try to you back down at the last minute because you get scared."Says Koko as he and Kitsu High-5 each other.

"Shut up!That girl needs to dies.I am waaaay prettier and talenter then her.I mean have you seen her outside clothes.I mean she's a fricken Tomboy!You should like dump her and like go out with me!"She says facing me and giving me a fake,sugary,creepy smile.

"Um,we aren't going out yet,and she is way prettier then you without make-up while you need make-up to look pretty. Wait scratch that, you still aren't pretty with it on."I say defending Polka.

"Ugh!"She yells in fusteration and goes to her seat.

"Hey Hyuuga-kun,why do you call Mikan Polka?"Kitsu asked me.

"First don't call me by my last name. Second it's because when I first met her,her shirt was see through and her bra was polka dots."

"Oh she probably wants to kill you."Says Yuu.

"Yep."I say.

Just then a teacher with glasses and a stick comes in.

"Take your seats everyone!Where's our new student?"He asks.I raise my hand."Hello I am Jinno-sensei "He says.

"Where is Sakura-sama?"He asks.

"Here I am!"A voice that sounded tired said.

I look up and saw Polka with scratches and bruises all over her face,arms,and legs.

What happened?

**Mikan's POV**

I walk into the classroom with all my might only to hear Jin-Jin calling my name.

"Here I am!"I say sounding tired.

The class dropped there mouth open except for the Alice Team. They just looked pissed off.

"Sakura-sama,did he make you do another you know what?"Jin-Jin asked.

"Yes Jin-Jin."I say back.

"Oh then I hate to tell you this but um the ESP wants to see you."I tensed up a bit.

"Um ok."I say nevously as I started walking away.I started walking to the elementary side of the school. When I got there I went to it's office and stood outside a big brass door with the words Elementary School Principal.I knocked 2 times. Then I hear someone say "come in". I nevously turn the handle.

"Nice to see you again."The devil says as he looks at me. We have some things to discuss.

"I refuse."I say.

"Then it will be a shame if something happened to your dad and brothers."He says. My eyes widen and I sit in a chair with my back facing the door. He starts circling the chair not leaving his eyes on me as he gives me his usual lecture and desicions.

Someone save me!

**Natsume's POV**

When Polka started walking away from the class I asked if I could go to the bathroom.I got up and started following her being careful that I wouldnt be seen.I then see her nervously open the door.

Wow that's interesting._The _Mikan Azumi/Sakura was nervous. The door was left open a crack and I could see. What the principal said though caught my attenion.

"Then it will be a shame if something happened to your dad and brothers."Is what the ESP said.

So she does care about her dad. It looks like he's torturing her.I had enough of this.I knocked on the door and they stopped what they were doing.

"Come in."The principal said. I walked in and Polka's eyes widened. Then she asked in a cold,harsh voice "what are you doing here."

I told her that I needed to go to the bathroom but I didn't know where it was and the teacher assigned her as my partner when she left.

The ESP let us leave but there was something off about Polka.I pinned her to one of the walls in the elementary part of the school. I then asked her"What was that all about?"

Her eyes widened."I-I-I..."

TO BE CONTINUED

**O yea did you guys like my cliffy XDHow was it?Good?Bad?REVIEW,FAVORITE,AND/OR FOLLOW!I know it was the shortest chappie I made so far and I'm sorry! T-T I'm just feeling sick. Oh and btw The Alice Team are people that have alices and hates the ESP. They were mad because Mikan was forced to do another deadly mission. Mikan and the HSP are the leaders of it.**


	4. Chapter 4-Clubs

**Hey guys!I wanted to thank 3 people.**

**-TECKK for your review. Though your review was in spanish I translated it. Glad you like the chapter :D**

**-AnimeMango for reviewing. Glad you find it interesting!:D**

**-zebraqueen for reviewing,favoriting,****and**** following!**

**-girltiger1011 for favoriting**

**-kuro neko 12 for following ****and**** favoriting my story.**

**I feel so loved T-T *tears of joy***

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE...JUST THE PLOT OF THIS STORY**

* * *

**Last time on The Dark Light**

The ESP let us leave but there was something off about Polka.I pinned her to one of the walls in the elementary part of the school. I then asked her"What was that all about?"

Her eyes widened."I-I-I..."

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

I don't know what happened. We were getting out of the elementary part of the school. Next thing I know he pins me to the wall.I mean what the hell!?Then he asks me a question I hate to answer.

"What was that all about?"he asks me.

"I-I-I.."I start."Come on Mikan spit it out!"he yells angrily at me.

I then just remembered that I'm a black belt in various martial arts.I kick on his shin and then twist his arm back."Since when do I got the right to tell you?"I ask as I drop him and walk towards the high school part of the school.

**End of the school Mikan's POV**

I pack up my bags when I hear Nonoko ask Natsume if he wants to join any clubs or sports.

"I don't know,maybe if I hear some of the clubs or sports you do I'll get interested.'he says.

'Well Mi-chan,Anna,and I are in the gymnastics club!'she says excitingly.

**(BTW I'm going to change how clubs are like in this story hehe to make it more...interesting)**

Koko then pops out of no where.'Mikan,Kitsu,Yuu and I are in the sports club!'he says enthusiastically.

'I thought Polka was in the gymnastic club?'Nastume asks.

'Well Mi-chan's in 3 clubs.'Anna says. 'She's in the fighting club,the sports club,and the gymnastics club.'she continues.

'Mikan-chan's also a cheerleader!'Yuu added.

'I thought tomboys don't like wearing skirts and being girly.'Natsume says.

'That's true Mikan doesn't like it but the coach wouldn't stop bugging her to join and be the captain since she's good.'Kitsu said.

'Hey,we don't have gymnastics today. Do you want to see Mikan in the fighting club. It's her favorite.'Nonoko asks.

'Sure,whatever.'He say as he follows them following me.

**Natsume's POV**

So I decided to follow Mikan's friends to see how she is during clubs.

When we walk in I notice that Mikan wasn't there anymore.5 minutes later she comes back in with sweat pants and a black shirt with the gold words that say FIGHT. She also had her hair in a pony tail.

Then she walks up to a guy with dark blue hair that also had a little star tattoo bellow his eye.

'Hey Tsubasa,ready to get your ass kicked?'I hear Mikan ask the guy.

Wait this is Tsubasa?The guy who goes on many dates with her. Why am I...jealous?

I just keep watching Mikan hoping she'll beat up that guy. I then see her on the ground probably about to get injured.I was about to run and help her when...she stood back up and knocked that guy down.

'You never learn Senpai,you never learn.'I hear her mutter.

**Mikan's POV**

BAHAHA!Senpai actually thought he could beat me this time!Ha I showed him!I mean I am the toughest in this club. Heck I'm the toughest in the whole school. Maybe even the whole town...

I turn around to see Natsume's mouth on the floor.

'Close your mouth,or you'll catch flies.'I say to him with a smirk.

He then closed his mouth and put a smirk on it.

'I never imagined a girl to beat up a guy. That just proves he's weak.'He said while pointing to Tsubasa.

'Heey!Mikan can beat up anybody!'Tsubasa says angrily.

'Well I got to go quickly get the um things for Megane since he's leaving tonight for that trip with Linda and Bob. (foster parents;the Sakura's)'I'll be back in like 10 or 15 minutes.'I say.

The truth was that since Youichi got sick I didn't want to go to the trip so I told Linda and Bob to take Megane with them and leave Youichi and me. After a while they finally gave in.I have to give Megane some documents about the AAO and there new alice user.I belive he's a prisoner that escaped. Since Megane,Hotaru,and Yuu are our researchers,they need to work on this case.

'Hey Nono-chan,An-chan,Koko,Kitsu,and Yuu stay here please.'

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE:I FORGOT TO MENTION SOMETHING IMPORTANT! T-T Hotaru is Nonoko's step-sister in this story and Misaki is Anna's sister. Now on to the story)**

I started running away when I heard footsteps behind me.I turn and see Natsume.'What the hell do you want Hyuuga!'I ask him.

He gives me a smirk and then says to me "You know you can call me Natsume"

'Whatever.'I say back

'Hey,what are those things you have to give to your brother.'He asks me.

'Oh um are Onii-chan's study guides.'I say

'Really.'He says not quite convinced.

'Hey is in true that you use to be a model?'He asks me.

'Um yeah but I quit.I just needed that kind of money to bail out my gang when they got arrested.'I tell him.

'You know I've always wanted to date a model.'He says and with that he goes closer to my face.I tried backing away but he came closer. I then noticed that there was lockers behind me so I couldn't back up anymore.I wanted to look away but it was as if his eyes hypnotized me.

He bends down just inches away from my face. Then those inches became centimeters.

He was coming closer,and closer.I wanted to push him away but I couldn't.I started getting nervous. He was about to kiss me. What do I do?WHAT DO I DO!

* * *

**Hehehe another cliffy.I'm so evil!Oh and sorry zebraqueen I know how they make you wonder a lot. So was it good?Was it bad?REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5-Poisioned Thorns

**Hey guys!Just to let you know I will only update on Thursdays and Fridays and sometimes Wednesday and Saturday!Anyway I got to thank some people.**

**-zebraqueen for reviewing (Omg thank you some much *tears of joy* )**

**-29thcarnival for reviewing (haha I knew that but my previous chapter doesn't have that problem only the first 3 do.)**

**-Bamifor3v3r for favoriting!**

**-kiami123 for favoriting!**

**-knb143 for favoriting ****and**** following!**

**Thank you guys! ****I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE...JUST THE PLOT OF THIS STORY!**

* * *

**Last time**

'You know I've always wanted to date a model.'He says and with that he goes closer to my face.I tried backing away but he came closer. I then noticed that there was lockers behind me so I couldn't back up anymore.I wanted to look away but it was as if his eyes hypnotized me.

He bends down just inches away from my face. Then those inches became centimeters.

He was coming closer,and closer.I wanted to push him away but I couldn't.I started getting nervous. He was about to kiss me. What do I do?WHAT DO I DO!

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

I was getting nervous but his eyes kinda hypnotized me so I couldn't push him away. I could do was close my eyes and wait for the dreadful moment.

I then I feel a pair of warm lips on my cold lips. It felt..relaxing.I wasn't going to lose though and kiss back.A minute later I finally got the strength to push him off.

"Who do you think you are kissing me like that?!'I ask.

"Simple,I'm Natsume Hyuuga" He replies as he walks away.

"I'm sooo getting revenge."I mutter.

**Natsume's POV**

I decided that the best way of getting information for Yuki about Mikan was to have a relashionship with her so I kissed her. Something was wrong though. Her lips had an icy cold feeling. When I kissed her though my heart beated fast.

No it's impossible if that's what your thinking.I am NOT in love with her...Am I?

I hear her mutter something.' I'm sooo getting revenge".I smirk at this. Can't wait to see what happens next.I started walking back to the gym,but then decided to go to the classroom.I walk in I see one of the followers of that girl Luna.I think it was Ami,no maybe Emi.

"Hey Emi I have to ask you something."I ask the girl.

"U-um I'm Ami and sure whatever you want, I'll answer!"she says happily maybe from the fact that I talked to her.

"Why did Mikan quit her gang?"I ask her.

"Well I don't really know but there is a really popular rumor that is most likely true"She says.

"Oh ok, what is it?" I ask her.

"Oh um you see there is a rumor that Azumi-sama has a special ability called an alice."Ami says. My eyes widen a little at the fact that she had an alice like me.

"Anyway well the government came to her and her gang and said that she had to quit her gang or they will go to jail. Azumi-sama didn't want that to happen to her gang so she quit the gang and is under their order or something like that."She continues.

"Oh ok and um what's the name of the gang and where can I find them?"I ask her.

"Well they are called Poisioned Thorns and you can find them in an alley that's on main street.'She answers back.**(I didn't know where to locate them! T.T I'm such a failure I mean Main street really!)**

"Well thank you for the help."I say as I run to the ally she was talking about.

* * *

There were a lot of alleys,but there was only one with a gang in there.

"Hey.I need to ask a few questions about your friend Mikan."I say to the Poisioned Thorns.

'Why would we tell you!'A guy with bandages covering his neck and part of his face coldly says.

"And I don't think Mikan-chan would want us to."a girl quietly says.

"Well then let's introduce ourselves shall we?"I ask."I'm Natsume Hyuuga,One of Mikan's friends.I know she's an alice so you can trust me."I say.

The people in the gang immediately trusted me when I say that she's an alice.

"Hi!I'm Rui Amane and I have the curse alice!"A peppy guy says.

"I'm Hayate Matsudaira.I have Wind Manipulation alice"A weird looking guys says.

"U-um I'm Nobara Ibaragi and my alice is ice."The quiet girl says.

"I'm Hajime Yakumo and I have the Insect Pheromone alice."The guy with the bandages says.

"Ok I have the fire alice but I hardly use it because I have the fourth alice type"I say.

"They all nodded in as if they understand.

"Ok I need to ask you something important that her dad wants to know but she won't tell me because she doesn't want her dad to find out but he needs to know so he can protect her. If you want her safe then answer. What is her alice and why did she really quit the gang,the true story."I ask.

"Well Mikan's alices are nullification,steal,and insertion alices"Hayate says.

"Oh and the real reason she had to quit the gang is because this guy said that she had to do missions using her alice. If she didn't do it then we all will be put in jail by the government. She even did the missions we were suppose to do!"Rui says.

"Poor Mikan-chan has to insert alices into her body everyday."Nobara says.

"Must be painful having to use the inserted alice to do everyone's mission. It's not like we can stop her. No matter how hard we try she won't budge. She does the missions we are suppose to so she can 'protect' us and we feel bad."Hajime says.

"You know you guys shouldn't talk about others personal life to some stranger!"Someone says.

I turn around to see Mikan there.I smirk at this."I think your boyfriend has the right to know and is not a stranger."I say wanting to tease her.

She turns bright red at this."You are not my boyfriend Natsume!"She yells at me.

"Well bye."I say as I started heading to Yuki's house.I got a lot of information in one day.

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

Finally Natsume's back.

"So how did it go?Did you find out a lot of info?"I ask him.

"Yeah I found out a lot."He says back to me.

"Well,tell me!"I say getting nervous of what the info will be.

"Well she has an alice like you and your wife. She has Nullification and Steal/Insertion. She use to be in a gang of alices but had to quit for their protection and is now doing mission. She also went to the elementary principal today and it looked like he was torturing her with words. I stopped him for now though."He says.

I pale at this. This is not what I wanted to happen.I didn't want her to have her mom's alice because I knew that the ESP will force her to do missions. What if her alice type is the fourth one!

"Sir are you ok?"he asks.

"Y-yeah it's just I'm kinda nervous of what her alice type is."I say not really lieing.

"Don't worry sir,I will find out for you."He says to me.

"Thanks kid I'm glad I can count on you."I say with a smile.

I hope she is doing alright.

* * *

**Yeah I know this chapter probably was really boring. It'll get better I promise!Anyway REVIEW!LOL it took me 5 tries to spell review.I am really forgetting how to spell stuff.**


	6. Chapter 6-Skatepark

**Hey guys!I'm sorry to tell you this but my school starts Monday. T-T so my chapters might be shorter because I will have a TON of work. Time to thank some people.**

**BamiFor3v3r for reviewing!(Thank you so much!I really thought it was boring but you inspired me to keep on trying!)**

**hana-hime-sama for favoriting and following!**

**mikasakuralover1901 for favoriting and following!**

**dkaras611 for following!**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!JUST THE PLOT OF THIS STORY**

* * *

**Last Time**

I pale at this. This is not what I wanted to happen.I didn't want her to have her mom's alice because I knew that the ESP will force her to do missions. What if her alice type is the fourth one!

"Sir are you ok?"he asks.

"Y-yeah it's just I'm kinda nervous of what her alice type is."I say not really lieing.

"Don't worry sir,I will find out for you."He says to me.

"Thanks kid I'm glad I can count on you."I say with a smile.

I hope she is doing alright.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

The nerve!Going around asking people about someone elses personal life, AND MY 'FRIENDS' TOLD HIM!Ugh whatever that was yesterday.I woke up and saw my alarm clock.I swear that stupid thing doesn't work well.I get up and do my usual routine. This time since I woke up earlier Koko and Kitsu were waiting for me.

They usually wait for me with Anna and Nonoko and sometimes Hotaru. When it's around 7:45 though they leave knowing I'm coming in late.

I skateboard to them and ask them what's up.

"The sky!"Koko said with a laugh.

"Koko shut up!"I say back but with a small smile.I only smile at my best friends

"Hey Mikan,why are you up so early?Oh no the world must be ending!"Kitsu said as he and Koko started running in circles laughing.

"Shut up,you guys looks like idiots.I woke up early because I felt like it."I say to them.

"Or you want to see the new kid"They chimed together which earned them a big smack on the head that they got stuck with a big bump for the rest of the day.

The truth is that I kinda did want to see Natsume but at the same time avoid him because what happened yesterday made me shocked.

When we got into class Nonoko,Anna,and Permy(She's not my best friend,just a normal friend. She's also on my Alice Team)walk up to us and yell "Oh my gosh what the hell happened to you!"

"Mikan happened. That big meanie hit us on the head!."They cried.

"Oh come on that was my weakest try and that's what you get for jumping to conclusions."I say back.

"Well what did you say to make her angry?"Anna asked them.

"We said that she woke up early because she wanted to see the new kid."Koko replied.

"Aw if you wanted to see me so badly you know where to find me Polka."Natsume says as he walks in.

I got a tick mark on my forehead."That wasn't even true. They make up random shit to piss me off."I say back to is he so annoying!I mean he is kinda cute an-wait Mikan stop thinking useless stupid untrue things!I mentally slap myself.

"Oh really?"He asks."Cause it seems to me that after the kiss I gave you yesterday you would want more."

The class gasped. That's it!I thought.I was going to go easy on him but he dug his own grave.

"Hehehe"I laugh evilly. The whole classroom went pale and got scared. They knew what was coming next. Yuu looked the most terrified because today was his turn to watch me and make sure I don't kill anyone.I know right stupid but my Alice Team makes days on who gets to watch me and help control my anger.

I walk up to Natsume and was ready to attack him when Yuu pops something in my mouth.

"What the hell Iinchou!"I say to him causing me to swallow it and cough.

"What did you give her?"Natsume asks.

"Her calming medicine. She had to take it when she's angry."He replies.

"Whatever."I say as I sit down because class was starting.

* * *

**End of the day.**

"Hey Mikan,do you want to go to the skatepark?"Kitsu asks me.

"Yeah sure let me just change out of my uniform."I say as I walk into the bathroom to wear some of my normal clothes.

I wear a black shirt that says punk on the front in gold words.I wore black jeggings with black and gold converses. I then put my hair down from a ponytail and put on my black and gold hat backwards.I then walk out of the bathroom and walk up to them.

"So who's coming."I ask them.

"Me,Kitsu,Mochu and Natsume."Koko says.

"What!"I yelled.

Right on cue Mochu and Natsume came.

"Hey man!"Koko and Kitsu greeted.

"Sup Mochu."I say to him.

"Hey Mikan-sama."he replies.

"Polka, I didn't know that you knew how to skate."Natsume says amused.

"There's a lot that you don't know about me."I say back and with that we all skated to the skate park. We were all skating having fun when Koko brought up the topic that everyone wanted to forget.

"Hey Mikan,remember when Pyon-Pyon kissed you here and you sent him to the hospital?"Koko asks.

"Haha yeah and then he and Kaname-senpai had to move away when he was released."Kitsu added.

"He was so scared of you that he didn't say bye or even tell you that he was moving."Mochu said.

"Yeah it's all his fault he stole my first kiss then he flees the town and doesn't tell one of his best friends!What a coward!"I say

"I never would have thought that an innocent Polka dots wearing girl could do that to a guy."Natsume says getting under my skins.

A tick mark appears on my forehead.

"He got what he deserves Natsume."I say back controlling my anger.

"Well as fun as it was hanging out with you guys I have to go back to Yuki's. See ya."He says as he walks away.

"Later."Everyone says back.

Just then I see Tsubasa and Onii-chan riding their skateboards with some blonde dude.(Yeah Onii-chan decided not to go on the trip and to let Linda and Bob have some quality time together.)Wait I recognize that blonde dude anywhere!

"Yo Kaname-senpai how ya been!"I yell out to them.

Koko,Kitsu,and Mochu being idiots kept searching the skatepark for them while asking continually where they are even though Kaname-senpai,Tsubasa-senpai,and Onii-chan were walking towards us.

"You bakas,they're right in front of us."I tell them which causes them to stop and see them.

"Yo chibi!Long time no see!"Kaname says.

"What are you doing here?I thought you moved!"Mochu asked.

"Well Kaname and Ruka moved back!"Tsubasa says.

"Is Ruka-Pyon still scared of me?"I ask Kaname.

"Well yeah he wouldn't even go to the same school as you."Kaname replies.

I was starting to get sad because I've known Ruka the longest out of all my friends and the fact that he was scared of me was kinda made me sad.I then remembered why he was scared of me.I wasn't even done with my revenge for him kissing me!

"Whatever"I say.

"Hey it's getting late let's go home now."Kitsu suggested.

"Yeah!Come on Onii-chan I'm hungry~"I say to my brother in a sing-song kinda way.

"Your always hungry."He says back.

* * *

**Next day in class**

I came in pretty early because I have a feeling that I will have a mission. Just then Naru-sensi comes in and looks pretty excited considering that he's wearing his rainbow tutu. He only wears it when he's excited.

"Everyone we have an old student joining us again~"He says in a happy sing-song voice.

"Come in,introduce yourself and then it's freetime."Naru-sensei says as he skips away.

Then came in the person that surprised most of the class

"Hi I'm..."

* * *

**Wow wow there stop!Cliffhanger!And because I really like typing this story I'm going to update again today!YAY I'm on a role!So was it good?Bad?REWIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7-An Old Friend Returns

**Hey guys!Like I was saying I'm in a good mood so I'll type and post another chapter!YAY!**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

* * *

**Last time**

"Everyone we have an old student joining us again~"He says in a happy sing song voice.

"Come in,introduce yourself and then it's freetime."Naru-sensei says as he skips away.

Then came in the person that surprised most of the class

"Hi I'm..."

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

"Hi I'm...Ruka Nogi.I use to be a student here in elementry until 5th grade when I moved."A blonde kid with ocean blue eyes says.

"Hehehe"I say laughing my evil laugh. The class got scared yet nervous. Permy was probably the second nervous because she had to watch me today and because Rukan. Well he looked like hell when he saw me.

"Ruka-pyon you came back!Now I can complete my revenge."I say to him in a scarey voice.

"Shit!Onii-chan,Megane-senpai,and Tsubasa-senpai said that you don't go to this school anymore!"He said scared.

"Hehehe well it looks like they lied so I can finish my revenge."I say back.

Ruka tried to get out of the room but I tackled him down. Then our classroom door opened revealing 3 scared faces. It was Onii-chan,Kaname-senpai,and Tsubasa-senpai.

"Chibi don't!"They all yelled.

"But I need my revenge!"I said with venom dripping from every word I said.

"You guys came to save me!"Ruka sais happily as we stand up.

"Actually the only reason why we came to help was because Misaki and Hotaru said that they will injure us if we didn't stop Mikan."Tsubasa says.

This made Ruka fall back anime style."You guys are so cruel tricking me into coming to a school that Mi-chan is in!"He says."And you guys didn't even help me because you felt bad only because of Misaki-senpai and Imai-san!"

Just then I hear a voice coming from the back of the classroom.

"Ruka?"

I turn my head as did everyone else to see that the person speaking was Natsume.

**Natsume's POV**

Naru-sensei left and the new kid came in.I instantly reconized him as my best friend Ruka but before I could call him I see Mikan attack him and half the kids in my class nervous.I didn't know that Mikan knew Ruka. Ruka also seemed to know her because he got scared and tried to run for the door but Mikan tackled him down.

Then I see Shadow,Mikan's brother,and Kaname Ruka's older brother come in.I then think it's a good time to call Ruka.

"Ruka?"I say. Everyone turns to look at me when I say it.

"Oh is that you Natsume?Hey how ya been?"He asks.

"Fine"I say back.

"How the hell do you know Ruka-pyon?"Mikan asks me.

"I could ask you the same thing Polka and Ruka-pyon?Why are you calling Ruka that?"I ask her.

"Answer me and I'll answer you."She says to me.

"Ok fine Ruka moved to my town in the middle of 5th grade and we became best friends."I tell her.

"Ruka-pyon is my childhood friend who stole my first kiss."She says angirly."And I call him Ruka-pyon because he has a bunny named Usagi and pyon means hop so yeah it fits together."She continues while Ruka blushes.

Then out of no where a stoic shoulder lenght raven haired girl with a purple streak in her hair came out with a camera and took a picture of Ruka.

"Imai-san give it back!"he says.

The girl who I'm assuming is Imai-san says "You never changed."Then she turned around to me."Hi I'm Hotaru Imai."She says to me in a stoic expression.

"Natsume Hyuuga."I say back.

"I'm Mikan's best friend even though I'm a grade older than her."She tells me.

Then out of no where Jinno-sensei comes in and tells everyone who is not in this class to leave.

* * *

**End of the day**

So everyone**(people with alices besides Luna)** was hanging out in the gym because Mikan was aloud to.I didn't know why and the fact that they invited me.

I then say that I need to go to the bathroom and leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BATHROOM BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I was getting out of the men's room I see Mikan in another hall with a little kid that I reconized as the boy who came and took Mikan out of Yuki's house.

"Mikan-nee-chan why do you still do missions?"I hear the little boy say.

"You-chan I'm sorry but I have to otherwise everyone on our team will have too including my old gang members!"I hear Mikan says.

I then see the little boy who I'm positive is Youichi grab Mikan's hand.

"Mikan-nee-chan!Your tempurature dropped!I didn't know you could go from being 50 degrees F to 15 degrees F."I hear Youichi tell her.

At first I thought that it was impossible but then I remember how I have the fire alice so my tempurature is alway 103 degrees F unless I'm sick. Isn't 50 degrees too cold though.15 degrees is even colder!I mean I have a cousin who has the ice alice and his tempurate is always 95 degrees F.**(For those of you that don't know,98.5 degrees F is about the normal tempurature of an average human)**

"I'm sorry You-chan."I hear Mikan say.

"Mikan-nee-chan this is all because of Persona!He makes you do missions and you have to put in 10 alice stones a day in your body and now they are messing you up!Now you are so cold because of the ice alice stone and everytime you sneeze you teleport!"Youichi says loudly. Good thing that this hallway is abondoned at this time.

"I know You-chan but what can I do!If I don't listen to them then they will do something to my dad,Linda,bob,Onii-chan,and you!Not to mention all of my friends!"Mikan says

"Fine just don't use more of your alice anymore then you need to. You know your the fourth type."He says as he walks away.

She's has the fourth type?No!I needed to questions and answers from her so I use my alice to put flames around her so she can't go.

I walk up to her."Answer my questions now!"I say angerly at her.

* * *

**So how was it good or bad?I don't know if that was a cliffy or not. *sweatdrops* Hehe...REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8-A Condition

**Hey guys!I wasn't planning to update today but the reviews from yesterday and this morning made me so happy.I need to thank some people!**

**-Slam'in Burst for reviewing,following,****and**** favoriting!(thx glad you love it (: )**

**-AnimeMango for reviewing!(yeah I know it's sad)**

**-mikasakuralover1901 for reviewing!(I'm glad you find it funny and that Mikan is cool)**

**-lazy-person-with-a-computer for reviewing 3 times!(your reviews made me laugh and no I can't read minds but I think my mom can! :O)**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!JUST THE PLOT OF THIS STORY!**

* * *

**Last Time**

She's has the fourth type?No!I needed to questions and answers from her so I use my alice to put flames around her so she can't go.

I walk up to her."Answer my questions now!"I say angrily at her.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

I don't know why he's so angry. All I know is that I was seeing Youichi leave then I'm surrounded by flames!

"Answer my questions now!"Nastume asks me. I know that I could've used my nullification alice but something in me told me not to.

I decided that since he's an alice might as well tell him and make him on my Alice Team.

"Ok,what do you want to know I'll answer all of them on one condition."I tell him.I seemed to have surprised him by not being stubborn.

"Ok I'll do it but answer the question!First of all what are those missions you do and why do you do them?"He asks me.

"Missions are dirty work I have to do for the ESP who is the elementary school principal. He practically controls me and I have to do them other wise he will hurt the ones I care about. Even my dad. Even though I don't like that bastard I don't want him to die or get hurt."I tell him.

"Oh.I have more questions but um what is the condition?"He asks me.

I smirk at this."Well there are people who are against the ESP so we formed a team called the alice team. They are kids with alices. Most people who call me Mikan-sama are there.I want you to join the team since you're an alice. Basically you have to either join my team or the ESP that only has Luna and this senior name Hijiri Goshima."I tell him.

"I would but I got the fourth alice type like you."Natsume tells me.

"Don't worry I won't force you to use your alice, you can do many other things.I can train you into doing martial arts and stuff like that so it won't be necessary to use your alice."I tell him.

"Ok I'll join but finish answering my questions.I got 3 more."He replies."Why did you invite me afterschool?"

"Well me and my alice team were planning on recruiting you today but I already recruited you."I answer him.

"Who is the leader of the alice team and are there teachers in it?"He asks me.

"Me and my uncle who is my dad's brother and the high school are the are a lot of teachers like Jin-Jin,Naru-sensei,Misaki-sensei,Serina-sensei,an d many more."I tell him.

"Ok I just thought of another one and it's _really_ important."He tells me.

I can tell by his eyes that I'm not going to like what's coming next."And that is?"I ask.

"Will you be my girlfriend?Oh yeah if you don't I'm not going to be on the alice team and I'll tell the ESP about it too."He says.

"What the fuck!?Didn't I say that I'll answer your questions if you join?Are you becoming are traitor?"I ask.

"I'll only join if you be my girlfriend."He simply states.

"Ugh fine!"I tell him.

"Good I'm going to take you on a date when we're done with this meeting/training with your alice team."He says.

"Ok it should end in an hour or so."I tell him as we walk back to the gym.

**Natsume's POV**

Ok I um only asked her to be my girlfriend because of the favor I was given from Yuki so don't misunderstand.I was kinda happy though when she said yes. I might as well enjoy her being my girlfriend for the time.

Mikan and I went back to the gym to find the group was looking at us.

"What?"I ask.

"I heard you guys in the hallway with my hearing alice."A kid says.

"Oh"I say.

"Team this is are new member Natsume Hyuuga. His codename will be kuro neko or black cat."I hear Mikan say."Some of you guys introduce yourselves."

There were a lot of people but only a few got to introduce themselves.

"Well you already know I'm Anna. My codename is Sweet Tarts and my alice is cooking!"Anna tells me.

"My codename is Chemical spice and my alice is the Chemistry Alice."Nonoko says.

"My codename is Mad Master and my alice is illusions.I'm one of the researchers."Yuu tells me.

"My codename is Blackmail Queen and my alice is inventing.I make the gadgets and do research."Hotaru says.

"My codename is Bunny Pyon. I don't like it but I had to have it and you already know that I have the animal pheromone alice."Ruka says.

Before more people could tell me some stuff about them Mikan grabs me and drags me to the gym storage room with everyone following. She then removes a brick from the wall that reveals a mechanical device where you type in the password to get it.

"The password is wonderland."Mikan tells me. When she type in the password a wall opens revealing a huge secret room with other alice users. She then drags me to train somewhere in the room.

"This is Tono-senpai. He's to my opinion the weakest in the fighting club that's an alice user. Fight him"She tells me.

Good thing I was good at fighting. We bowed at each other and then fought.

* * *

After about an hour (yes I had to keep fighting him until it was time to go) we stopped and it was time to leave.

Everyone left but me and Mikan."Ok Natsume,let's take a shower before we go. Where are you taking me though?"She asks me.

"Oh so your excited about our date Polka. I'm taking you to a basketball game. My uncle's one of the players so I got free tickets."I tell her.

"Basketball?"She asks with twinkles in her eyes.

"Haha,yeah."I say laughing because of her childish behavior.

"Ok let's get ready!"She yells excitedly and ran to the girl's locker room while I walk the boy's locker room.

She not really bad when you get to know her.I think I really do like like her.

* * *

**How was it?Was it good or boring?I think I might type and post another chapter because I really want to do one about their date!REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9-The Date

**Hey Guys!Like I said I wanted to type the date sooo badly so I decided to post a chapter today.I got to thank some people!**

**-mikasakuralover1901 for reviewing!(Thx!Same with me I think it's a perfect first date.)**

**-BambiFor3v3r for reviewing!(Thx and I must've accidentally done that because I'm a fast typer so I guess that happened by accident because I knew that you were BambiFor3v3r.)**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!JUST THE PLOT OF THIS STORY!**

* * *

**Last time**

"Oh so your excited about our date Polka. I'm taking you to a basketball game. My uncle's one of the players so I got free tickets."I tell her.

"Basketball?"She asks with twinkles in her eyes.

"Haha,yeah."I say laughing because of her childish behavior.

"Ok let's get ready!"She yells excitedly and ran to the girl's locker room while I walk the boy's locker room.

She not really bad when you get to know her.I think I really do like like her.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

Ok maybe I am a little excited for our date.I mean I love love love basketball. In fact I'm captain of the girl's basketball team. I never been on a date besides with Tsubasa but those were friendly dates. Everybody knows that Misaki-senpai is his girlfriend.

I ran into the locker room and took a quick shower. When I was done I pulled out some of my casual clothes.I took out a black tee with white music note designs.I also put on black jeggings with black and white Osiris shoes.I left my hair down and put a black and white hat that had the symbol of the basketball team the was playing today.**(I'm too lazy to come up with a team name or to decide what team they are rooting for.)**

I got out of the changing room and walked to see Natsume was had a white shirt and a black symbol of the team we were cheering for and black jeans. The awkward part was that we had the same shoes.**(BTW the team's colors are black and white.)**

We really did look like a couple.

"So you're finally ready and um we have the same shoes. That's a weird coincidence."He says."Come on let's go."

I grab my stuff and follow him to his car. We sat down and drove there.

* * *

We were finally there and the stadium was huge.

"Let's go meet my uncle. He's Daiki Hyuuga."Natsume says.

"No way _the_ Daiki Hyuuga."I ask him.

"The one and only."A voice says from behind us. We turn around to see Natsume's uncle,Daiki Hyuuga.

"Oh my god I must be dreaming,pinch me."I said. Nastume must've thought I was serious or just wanted to touch me because he reached for my butt and was about to pinch me when I grabbed his hand.

"Not really dude!Keep your hands to yourself!""I yell at him.

"Natsume you really have a beautiful girlfriend!"Daiki says.

"I'm not his girlfriend."I say forgetting about the deal.

"Thanks Oji-chan and yeah you are remember."He says.

Just then I remember."Oh yeah."I say.

"Well what's your name."Daiki asks me.

"Mikan Azumi."I say.

"Well Mikan and Natsume, enjoy the game."He says as he leaves.

We go to our seats and I pull my phone out and start texting."Who're you texting?"Natsume asks.

"My brother I'm telling him that I'm coming home late and possibly won't come home for dinner."I reply.

"Oh,well I'll treat you out for dinner treat."He says.

"Okay but just to let you I have a huge hunger so I'll be eating a lot."I tell him.

Then the game started and everyone watched.

* * *

It's half time now and they're putting on the kiss cam.I personally think it's gross but lots of other people like it. The camera went to an old couple and some people who were probably newly weds. I then see something that shocked me.

I see,Hotaru and Ruka-pyon on the cam!

Me and Natsume dropped our jaws and looked at each we started laughing at the odd couple. While we were laughing I didn't notice that the cam came on us until people were chanting us to kiss.

I stopped and looked at the cam. Then I looked at Natsume and he looked at me. We started to lean in until our lips touched and everyone awed.

Then we pulled back as the cam continued.I then got a text message from Hotaru.

Hotaru/_Mikan_

WTF?!I just saw you...on the kiss cam...with Hyuuga.

What about you a Ruka-pyon?Hmmmm?

We went out to investigate something.

Yeah investigating his lips.

Whatever bye.

bye!

After that the game continued.

* * *

The game finished and Natsume pulled up to a casual restaurant for dinner.

We went up to the waiter.

"Table for 2."Natsume says.

"Right this way."The waiter says.

He led us to our table and we got our menus.

"Natsume do you have enough money?I mean I'm just saying that not even 5 dishes will fill my hunger."I tell him.

He chuckles."Don't worry.I don't like telling people this or bragging about it but my family is rich.I can buy the restaurant and I'll still be left with a lot of money."He tells me.

"Oh ok."I say as I look at the menu.

"Then our waitress came. Me and Natsume were shocked to see who it was.

"Hi I'm Luna and I'l- if it isn't the tomboy with,huh?Natsume-kun!Why are you here with the tomboy? Don't tell me that she blackmailed you into this!Don't worry I'll get rid of her then _we_ could go on a date since my shift will end soon.I think we sho-"The waitress who happened to be Luna started but was cut of by Natsume.

"Actually Koizumi,I asked Polka on a date and she's my _girlfriend_."He said.

"Oh."Luna said embarrassed because most of the restaurant was watching us because of what she said earlier.

"So can we take our order?"I asked.

"Yeah can I get you guys to drink?"She asked.

"Ice tea."I said.

"I'll have some coffee please."Natsume said.

"Ok and if you want to order your food now you may."Luna said.

"I'll have a steak with some rice on the side."Natsume said.

"I'll have a steak with rice also.I also want some ramen noodles,chicken,mashed potatoes and gravy,some vegetables,some crab,a lobster,and some chicken salad."I say.

"Ok I'll be back later."Luna says as she leaves.

"Wow,that's a lot!."Natsume says.

"Hey!To my opinion that is so little.I usually eat more."I say.

"You're a pig."He says to me.

"No I'm not!I do a lot of excercise and I lose a lot of calories so I need to make sure I have enough a day so I stay healthy."I say.

So we just continued to talk and eat when our food came. When we finished,Luna came back.

"May I interest you in some desserts?"She asks in a sweet but fake voice.

"Yeah I'll have a strawberry cheesecake."Natsume says.

"I'll have one too but put howalons on mine."I say.

"Ok I'll be right back."

"Seriously?Howalons?"Natsume asks.

"Yup I really like eating howalons on my cake."I say.

Our cakes later came. We ate and paid. Then the worst part of today happened.

"Oh you must try our new hot fudge cake! It's free!"Luna says but instead of putting it on the table, she put it on my face.

"Mikan!"Natsume says.

"That's what she gets for stealing my boyfriend."Luna says.

"I was never your boyfriend.I barely even know you!"Nastume says.

I clean off as much of the cake of my face as I can.

"Come on Natsume let's go tell the manager."I say as me and Natsume get up and tell the manager Pete what happened. After that we got in the car.

"I'm so sorry."He says.

"Not a problem I'll just do something to her at school for revenge. She knew I couldn't do anything in that restaurant that's why she did it. She's probably going to get fired."I say

"Ok I'll drive you home. Where is it?"Natsume asks.

I begin telling him where I live. As he drove we talked.

**Natsume's POV**

I'm so mad at Luna!I can't belive she did that to Mikan.

"Hey Natsume,in the restaurant. You said my name didn't you."Mikan says.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."I reply back.I didn't want to lose my cool to a girl that I just found out I liked. Plus she's my girlfriend she could break up with me anytime.

"You did don't lie."She said back.

"Then why'd you ask if you knew the answer?"I questioned her.

"Just to make sure but now I know that you're not going to answer me truthfully."She says back.

"Um Polka,I'm sorry for what happened."I said to her.

"It's ok. To be honest I actually enjoyed myself. Well besides the Luna incident."Mikan tells me.

We finally drove up to her house.

"Well I got to go now so um see you tomorrow at school I guess."She says to me.

"Yeah,see ya."I say back and then drive away.

I actually enjoyed myself to.I don't plan on telling Mikan why I asked her out though. It may break her heart.

* * *

**And done!I was going to post this yesterday but my time on the computer was up and my brother needed to use it for something important.I just changed the author's note. THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR!YAY!Was it good?Was it bad?REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10-Next Day

**Hey Guys!First day of school was alright!Sorry I took long to update. Time to thank some people now!**

**mikasakura1901 for viewing!(Yeah ikr!I was really hungry when I did the chapter. In fact I went to a restaurant that day when I was done typing the scene and begged my mom for a hot fudge cake but she said no D:)**

**BlackPachirisu for following!**

**nurulamalinasalihah ****for following!**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!JUST THE PLOT OF THIS STORY!**

* * *

**Last time**

"Well I got to go now so um see you tomorrow at school I guess."She says to me.

"Yeah,see ya."I say back and then drive away.

I actually enjoyed myself to.I don't plan on telling Mikan why I asked her out though. It may break her heart.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

I woke up and did my normal routine.I was late .

When I got to school I saw that Naru-sensei wasn't there. Must be free period because everyone was talking and whispering inside the classroom as I stand outside the door. Must be some random gossip I thought as I opened the door everyone stopped and looked at me with wide eyes and fear. That is except for Koko,Kitsu,Nono-chan,An-chan,Yuu,Ruka-pyon,Mochu,a nd Permy. Natsume just looks like he saw a ghost.I wonder why?

"What's going on here?"I ask in my normal cold tone.

"Mikan-sama is it true that you kissed Natsume-kun?"Wakako askes me.

"Who told you that?"I ask.

Just then Onii-chan,Hotaru,Misaki-senpai,Tsubasa-senpai,and Kaname-senpai barge in.

Misaki saw that I was next to Natsume and squealed in a girlish excited way.

"OMG it's true!Mikan-chan is dating Natsume!They are so cute together!"Misaki says.

"Chibi why'd you do this to me!"Onii-chan said crying waterfalls.

"What the hell are you talking about?"I ask.

Just then Hotaru hands me a magazine.I looked over it and saw page 9.

_Cutest Couple Ever!_

_Last night some paparazzi came at the basketball game hoping to get a few shots of Daiki Hyuuga. Instead we found something more Interesting. Natsume Hyuuga,Heir of Hyuuga Incorporation,was on a date with a mysterious woman with long light brown hair and beautiful brown eyes._

_Who is this woman?You might ask. Well people have said that this woman is Mikan Azumi an infamous girl in a small town name *******(I didn't know what to call their town T.T I have failed you all!)**You might just think that Mikan is "Just a friend"but look above the page and see a picture that was taken during the kiss cam event._

_I'm just here to say that this might be the cutest teen couple I've seen in a long time. Will they have a possible future ?Well I'll just wish the best for Mikan and hope she doesn't get her heart broken by Natsume Hyuuga who was nicknamed the "Heartbreaker" at his old school._

"Oh my god."I say

"I know right!"Tsubasa says.

"Natsume you're an heir?"I ask.

Everyone fell back anime style because I didn't seem to understand what they were talking about.

"N-no see everyone thinks you're dating Natsume."Ruka says.

"Oh yeah I am. Wait what! I'm going to track down those people and get revenge for whoever took that kiss picture!"I said with venom.I then do my evil laugh."Hehehe."

"OMG so you are dating Natsume?"Anna says.

"Um yeah I guess right Natsume?"I say.

"Right she's my girlfriend starting yesterday."He replies back.

"Mi-chan why didn't you tell me and Anna!We could've helped you get ready for your date!"Nonoko exclaimed.

"That's why I didn't tell you.I didn't want you guys to make me dress up girly."I said.

"Yeah but still we could've given you tips!"Anna said.

"Next person talks about this,will get a beating from me. Got it?"I said.

"Y-yes!"everyone in the classroom said.

"Ok good.I'm skipping class now.I'll be back for lunch."I say as I walk away.

* * *

**Lunch**

I walked outside to the sakura tree that I love with my bento. When I get there I see that Natsume is also there.

"I wanted to have lunch with you and Koko said this is where you usually eat lunch when you don't want to eat in the cafeteria with your friends."He said.

"Uh ok but just because your my "boyfriend" doesn't mean I'm going to treat you differently."I say coldly.

"I already figured that out."He says back.

So we ate and talked to get to know each other better.

* * *

**End of the day.**

"Mikan we have to go to the sports club or we'll be late!"Kitsu exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming."I said.

"Also Natsume joined it."Yuu said.

"Oh ok cool."I said.

Sports club is waaay different from a sports team. You visit it once a week and every time you meet you play a different sport or one that we really enjoyed playing.

As we walked to the field that our club meets I noticed that Koko,Natsume,Ruka,and Mochu were already there.

"Ok we are going to play cricket today."I say in a monotone voice.

As we played I noticed that Natsume was looking at me differently.I decided to read his mind with the mind reading alice stone that's inserted into my body.

_I wonder why she's acting so different from last night.I liked her better than.I still like her now though._

So that's what's it. I'll invite him over to my house after we meet up with the Alice Team.

**After the Sports Club meeting time. Natsume's POV**

I wonder why she's acting like this?I wonder.

"Hey it's time to meet up with the alice team. It's already 4:00. Today it ends at 4:30."Mikan says to me.

"Oh ok."I say as I followed her to the gym.

When we got into the secret training room she led me to a part of the room with some weapons.

"Ok we have to find your signature alice weapon that will be used by your alice. The only difference is that it won't affect you when you use it. For example this is an alice ice whip."She say picking up and icy like whip.

"I can use the ice alice I inserted but it won't affect my lifespan.I can only use the weapon for me to use my alice though. Let me show you."She continued as she walked towards some dummies.

I watched as she whipped the dummy and it froze.I didn't see her cough up any blood though and she didn't look weak.

"Cool but what do I use?"I ask her.

"Here's an alice fire sword.I'll show you how to use it."Mikan says as she demonstrated on another dummy. She took out the sword and activated the fire alice that she had inserted in her and sliced the dummy with the sword that was now made of fire. Then she pointed the sword towards the dummy and a fireball went straight towards the dummy and burned it to ashes.

"Ok now those were 2 ways to use it. You can find out the rest when you are training with all the fire weapons."She said handing me a box full with weapons.

"practice until training is over. Don't leave right away though I need to ask you something."She continues and with that she leaves.

I wonder what she has to ask me.I think as I continued to practice.

**4:30 (Training is done)**

"Hey you want to go to my house for dinner?My foster parents saw the headline on the magazine and they want to meet you since they came home from their vacation early."Mikan asks me.

"Um sure I guess."I said.

"Good now go get ready in the locker room and wear something casual."She said as she walked towards the girl's locker room.

* * *

**Yeah I know probably the boringest chapter.I'm sorry!So was it good?Bad?REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11-Home

**Hey Guys!I'm soooooooo sorry it took me long to update!I get a LOT of homework!Anyway time to thank some people.**

**mikasakura1901 for reviewing!(lol your comment made me laugh!LoL!I bet you were really mad at your brother.I know I would be if my brother bought a cake for himself and not me. It's a good thing that my brother doesn't like sweets and he would buy it for me because I will make a deal with him or something.)**

**xxAikaKazumixxx for reviewing!(Yeah I know,Thank you for telling me though. Sorry if you had trouble reading it!)**

**Nikki LOVES Romance for reviewing!(Thank you here's the chapter you were waiting for.)**

**Ally97 for reviewing!(Thank you so much!Glad you like it!)**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!JUST THE PLOT OF THIS STORY!**

* * *

**Last Time**

"Hey you want to go to my house for dinner?My foster parents saw the headline on the magazine and they want to meet you since they came home from their vacation early."Mikan asks me.

"Um sure I guess."I said.

"Good now go get ready in the locker room and wear something casual."She said as she walked towards the girl's locker room.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

When I was done taking a shower I grab my outfit and put it on. It was ripped black skinny jeans with a black shirt that had a cartoon on it.I also let my hair down and put on my black converses.I also put a black hat on backwards.

I got out of the locker to see Natsume was wearing something like he was wearing when I first met him. Black jeans with chains and a black shirt that had a gray print on it.I walk up to him.

"Did you walk to school today?"I ask him.

"Yeah."He replies.

"Ok good I wanted to skateboard home.I'll skateboard slowly while you walk besides me."I tell him.

"Alright."Natsume says.

We walked out of the school and he onto the held my hand as he walked and I skateboarded.

After some conversations we had to get to know each other better we finally got to my house.

I walked up to the door and opened it.

"I'm home!And I brought someone with me."I yell out in the house.

Me and Natsume walk in and take off our shoes.

"Mikan I'm doing laundry now. When I'm done I'll greet our guest."Linda yells back.

We sit on the couch and watch some tv.25 minutes later Linda,Bob,Onii-chan,and Youichi came. Linda must've told them to come and greet the guest.

"You said we have a guest right?Who is i-"Linda started but stopped when she saw Natsume. She looked shocked because the only boys I ever bring home are Koko,Kitsu,Yuu,Tsubasa,Kaname,and Ruka. But she knows they're my best friends.

"Well who is this?"She asks with a big smile on her face.

"What are you doing here?!"Megane-nii yells.

"Calm down Megane."Bob says eyeing Natsume evilly."She probably has a reason for bringing this guy it's just like how she brings home Koko,Kitsu,Yuu,Ruka,Tsubasa,and Kaname."

"It's not like tha-"Megane got cut off by Linda.

"Young man what's your name?"Linda asks still with a big smile.

"Natsume Hyuuga."Natsume says.

"Mikan who is he to you."Bob says strictly.

"He's my b-boyfriend."I say still not use to saying boyfriend.

Linda squealed excitedly."Oh thank god!I'm so happy!I always thought of you as a beautiful young woman but you always are cold and act like a guy!I was scared that you would never date like a normal teanager."She says.

"Onee-chan has a boyfriend?Since when?Who would want to date an ugly hag?"Youichi asks.

"You-chan."I say angrily as a dark aura went around me.

"I'm just kidding Mikan-nee!You are so beautiful. If you weren't my sister I would marry you!"Youichi says.I know he means it because he proposed to me when he was 5.I had to explain to him that brothers and sisters can't get married.

"I know You-chan."I tell him."He's staying for dinner. We'll be in my room,call us when dinner's done."I say as I headed upstairs with Natsume following.

"Ok don't do anything naughty though."I hear Bob say. He's like a real dad to me.

"Ew don't worry I won't."I say back.

We walked into my room when we got in Natsume asked me something.

"Your foster parents didn't see the magazine did they."He asks me. Well he more of stated it then asked.

"No not really.I just wanted you to meet them."I say sitting on my bed. Natsume comes over and sits next to me.

"Tell me. Why did you want to go out with me?"I ask.

"Simple. You've got it all. You're interesting,tough,the daughter of the awesomest man I've ever met,and to sum it all up,you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met."He says back to me.I got this weird tingly warm feeling in my heart.I don't know what it's called.I've never felt this way before.I felt something like that when my mom and Shiki were alive but this feeling isn't quite what that was.I can't possibly like him. Can I?

He then started leaning forward and placed his lips onto mine and started kissing me.I decided to kiss him back. Ok so maybe I _do_ like him. The kiss was getting intense and ended up as a heated make-out session. He started licking and biting my lower lip begging for entrance which I granted with no hesitation. As our tounges were searching each other,I didn't hear a knock on the door. Or it opening.

I heard a gasp.

* * *

**Hehe BUSTED!Was it alright?It's probably bad and you guys probably hate it because it's short .:( Sorry I got so much homework and it's all very hard. So was it good?Bad?REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12-Spending the Night

**Hey Guys!I'm soooooooo sorry but I won't get to thank anymore people who favorite or follow my story!It's hard for me to see who's new and who's not because I have a bad memory.I can thank reviews and answer them though!Thank you to everyone who read though!**

**mikasakuralover-Hehe thanks!Here's a chapter for you!**

**Ally97-Thx! How's this one?**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!JUST THE PLOT OF THIS STORY!**

* * *

**Last Time**

He then started leaning forward and placed his lips onto mine and started kissing me.I decided to kiss him back. Ok so maybe I _do_ like him. The kiss was getting intense and ended up as a heated make-out session. He started licking and biting my lower lip begging for entrance which I granted with no hesitation. As our tounges were searching each other,I didn't hear a knock on the door. Or it opening.

I heard a gasp.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

When we heard the gasp we both pulled apart quickly. There at the doorway stood a shocked yet happy Linda,a furious Bob,a frozen Megane,and a grossed out Youichi. The atmosphere was really awkward.

"U-um dinner's ready."Linda says awkwardly.

"O-ok."I say back.

"Keep your hands off her Hyuuga!"Bob yells angrily with a red face.

"Bob,dear, he's her boyfriend. We shouldn't meddle."Linda says as she drags Bob out.

"Chibi!Why!?"Megane says.

"Um I'm sorry?"I said. Well more of asked.

"That was disgusting!You guys should get a room."Youichi said with disgust in his voice.

"Um last time I checked this was her room."Natsume says.

"Hyuuga-san,you better not hurt her or I promise you that you will not live to see the next day."Megane says in a protectively way with a dark aura. He's so over protected.

"I wouldn't dream of it."Natsume says. He must be scared.

"Come on Mikan-nee,let's go downstairs for dinner. I'm hungry!"Youichi said.

"Yeah let's go."I say back.

Wow if this was awkward,I wonder how dinner will be.

**Natsume's POV**

Ok that was really awkward.I mean me and Polka were in a middle of a make-out session when her foster parents and brothers walked into the room.

We sat down on the table. The atmosphere was awkwarder here then in Mikan's room. Bob and Megane were glaring at me.I felt really uncomfortable.

"Bob stop that!Can't you see the boy feels uncomfortable." says Linda.

I give her a small smile to show her that I'm thankful to what she said.

"Thank you."I say to her.

"Oh we never fully introduced each other!My name's Linda Sakura. Call me Linda. He's my husband Bob Sakura."Linda says pointing to her husband.

"I'm Youichi Hijiri."Youichi says to me.

"I'm Megane Azumi."Megane says angirly to me.

"How come you all have different surnames?"I ask them.

"Hijiri is the surname I had since I was born. Azumi is Mikan-nee's surname. Megane-nii is also an Azumi since Megane-nii didn't want to be a Yukihara anymore because his dad walked out on him so he stayed with mom's maiden name.'Youichi explained.

"Oh"I say.

Everyone started eating while Linda asked me and Mikan some questions. Just then it started pouring outside. Lightning flashed across the sky. Next thing we knew it,it was dark.

"Eep!Mikan-nee,Megane-nii I'm scared!"Youichi said.

"Don't worry it's just a power outage."Mikan said."Anyway,Natsume how are you going to go home"

"Oh I never thought of it."I said. That's right we walked here.

"Oh don't tell me you walked here."Linda says.

"Um yeah I did."I said.

"Oh, well you can stay in Youichi's room. There's an extra bed in there."She continued.

"Only if it's fine with everyone."I said.

"Yeah whatever."Youichi said.

"Don't care as long as he doesn't sneak into Mikan's room."Megane and Bob said at the same time.

"Don't worry I won't. Let me just let me tell Yuki."I said.

I pull out my phone and texted him. After that everyone grabbed a candle and went to their designated room.I got ready for bed. When I was done,Mikan took my hand and took me to a room.

"Sorry for Onii-chan and Bob's behavior."She says to me. Something tells me doesn't apologize easily so she must really be sorry.

"It's cool."I say.

"Well we got school in the morning we should go to bed."She tells me."I wake up late a lot so you don't have to wait for me."She continued.

"Well night."Mikan says as she was about to walk away.

"Wait. Where's my good night kiss?"I ask her smirking.

"You don't get one pervert."She said in a monotone voice.

"Or do I?"I ask as I lean in.

We made out for a good 5 minutes and then pulled away.

"Well I'll um show you You-chan's room."She says as she started walking away.

We walked upstairs to a room with a silver spooky color door.

"Well good night"I say.

"Nite."She says and then leaves.

I knock on the door and it opens slowly revealing a boy with silver hair like the door and spooky green eyes.

"Oh it's you."Youichi says.

"Where's my bed?"I asks I walk into the room.

I saw from the 4 candles in the room that he was pointing to a bed.I went to it and layed down on it.

"I want to get to know you so that I know that your good enough for Onee-chan."He says to me.

"Um ok.I'm Natsume Hyuuga. Heir of Hyuuga Inc. and I got the Fire alice which is the 4th alice type. Your sister made my code name Kero Neko."I tell him.

"Oh,well I'm Youichi Hijiri. Mikan-nee and Megane-nii's half brother. My parents were Yuka and Shiki Hijiri.I got the spirit alice and my alice type isn't really important. My code name is Ghostly Wind."He tells me.

"Tell you really love Mikan-nee?"He asks me.

I was shocked by the question but answered.

"Yes,I really do."

"Hmm I like you. You can date Onee-chan. Can I call you Onii-chan?"He asks me.

"Um sure if you want."I tell him.

"Ok!Night Onii-chan"He says as he drifts of the sleep.

"Night kid."I say as I fell asleep.

* * *

**So how was it?It probably wasn't even good because I was kinda rushing when I was typing it.I still didn't finish all my homework! T-T I'm gonna fail!Wah!Anyway was it good?Was it bad?Review!**


	13. Chapter 13-Morning

**Hey guys!I'M BACK!So sorry it took a while I got a lot of assignments and homework!Now for the reviews.**

**Ally97-OMG thank you soooo much!No seriously I'm touched!**

**AnimeMango-Thx!Do u like this one?**

**Guest-Haha!Here I updated!**

**And thank you to the silent readers,people who favorited,and people who followed this story!**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!JUST THE PLOT OF THIS STORY!**

* * *

**Last time**

"Hmm I like you. You can date Onee-chan. Can I call you Onii-chan?"He asks me.

"Um sure if you want."I tell him.

"Ok!Night Onii-chan"He says as he drifts of the sleep.

"Night kid."I say as I fell asleep.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

I woke up early due to the alarm on my phone. I looked up to see Youichi's still asleep. So I quietly got up and went to the bathroom. I undressed from the clothes that Megane gave me to sleep in and took a cold shower. I got out and changed into my uniform. When I was done I went downstairs where Linda made breakfast.

"Honey,breakfast's ready!Oh hi Natsume. Didn't see ya there."Linda says.

"Hey"I said back.

"How'd you sleep?Was Youichi a bother?"She asked.

"I slept fine,thank you. Don't worry Youichi wasn't a problem at all."I say to her.

"That's good to hear."She says back as she cracks a smile.

After 10 minutes later,I finished my breakfast.

"Linda,Is Megane up yet?I need him to help me fix my car."Bobs says coming in.

"No but I'm sure Natsume would love too."Linda says as she gives me a look that says 'Get to know him'.

"Yeah I would love to"I say

"Ugh fine. Just don't break anything."Bob says to me.

"Ok."I say as I followed him to the garage.

**(BTW I'm not good at cars so I'm not going to explain what they are fixing or how they are fixing it.)**

He lead me to a black and white car. We bend down and started working.

When we were half way done I decided to break the silence.

"Urr uh so how's it going?"I say trying to start a conversation. Looked like it worked.

"Good I guess. Listen I don't want you hurting Mikan. She's like a real daughter to me so if you hurt her, I will hurt you."He says.

"Look I don't planning on hurting her.I love her so much that it seems kinda impossible for me to think about doing that to her.I like her personality.I like her talents.I like her alice.I like her style.I like how she's the most beautifullest girl I've ever seen. But most of all,I love of her. All of her."I say to him.

That must've touched him because his eyes softened.

"I see how it is. You know,you're alright. Maybe we can get to know each other."He says as he finishes his part of fixing the car and I finish my part.

"Come one kid"He says lending me a hand."You got school. Mikan should be waking up soon. Oh and I approve of your relashionship with treat her well."

"I will sir."I say as I take his offered hand to get myself up. After that I went into Mikan's room to wake her I didn't get to look around but now that I see it,I see how it's all neat yet punkish.

She had a gray and orange bed with a matching loveseat. She also had a huge TV and some videogames. There was also her sports stuff and skateboard and trophies. She had some posters of rock bands,athletes,and skaters on her white wall. Some parts of her wall had black,grey,and orange spraypaint on it.

I suddenly heard Mikan wake up.

"Morning sleeping beauty. Look at the time. You and your lazy butt are going to make us late."I say to her.

"What the hell are yo-"She started but looked at the time. Her eyes widened.

"AHHHHH I"M GONNA BE LATE!WHY DID YOU NOT WAKE ME?SCRATCH THAT. WHY DID YOU WAIT FOR ME?"She starts asking.

I didn't get to answer because she ran into her bathroom.

**Mikan's POV**

Natsume woke me up and I found myself late. Why is he even aloud in my room?Oh yea he's my boyfriend.

I quickly change into my uniform and packed my gymnastics stuff.(I also brushed my teeth and put on deodrant.)

I walked out,grabbed Natsume's hand and my skateboard. When we went downstairs,I got a slice of toast with marmalade on it. Then we headed out.

I was on my skateboard while Natsume was holding my hand. Like yesterday.

When we were close to school I heard the bell ring.I widened my eyes.

"Shit we're late."I said.

"I thought that the all mighty Mikan Azumi didn't care if she was late."Natsume said.

"I don't.I just have to do gymnastics plus a mission."I said to him.

"Oh."he says as he stops me.

"What are you doing?"I ask him.

"Nothing important."He says."Get off and grab your skateboard."

"Huh why?"I ask as I did what he told me to do.

"Because of this."He says as he picks me up bridal style and starts running towards school.

"H-hey put me down!"I said to him throwing him a glare.

He didn't though and I guess I'm happy about it.I feel like this happiness in our relashionship won't last though.I feel like,there's something that we better be prepared for otherwise we might end up hurting each other.

* * *

**So how was it?After this chapter I'm gonna skip to 2 that's alright with you it good?Was it bad?REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14-Visting Yuki

**Hey guys!So sorry for the wait!:( I had sooo many reports and projects due:(In fact,I got an English project that I should work on,but I'll do that tomorrow. Also, this chapter took me 2 weeks to make was becuz it was hard to decide what happens next.I knew what I wanted to happen in this chapter,but I didn't know how to set it up.I just knew what I was going to put in the beginning and end. Making the middle was hard!Anyway,for the reviews.**

**Ally97-Aw thanks!Glad you like it! ;)**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!JUST THE PLOT OF THIS STORY!**

* * *

**Last Time**

"H-hey put me down!"I said to him throwing him a glare.

He didn't though and I guess I'm happy about it.I feel like this happiness in our relashionship won't last though.I feel like,there's something that we better be prepared for otherwise we might end up hurting each other.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

It's been a month since me and Natsume got together.A month of happiness.A month a sweet dates and kisses.I know you might think of me as a girly girl now. Well I'm not. It's just that Natsume brings out my inner girl. Sounds cliche right?Well I guess what we have is just indescribable.I've never let anyone see this side of me. Not even Hotaru or Ruka. To Megane-nii and Youichi,they think that this side is extinct.

Anyway right now I'm casually walking to class.I don't care if I'm 15 minutes late. Narumi does nothing anyway.

I open the door.I walk in and take a seat next to Natsume.

"Sup Polka."He says.

"Hey Nat."I say back.

"Hey,I always come to your house. Don't you think it's time to come to mine?Well I mean your dad's."He asks me.

I look straight in his eyes."No."I say in a monotone voice.

"Oh really?"He smirks.I didn't like where this was going.

"You know,Imai does have some pictures of you in girly clothes. Not to mention some pics of us making out."He says to me with an evil yet amused glint in his eyes.

See that's the thing about Natsume. He doesn't care if everyone knows about our relashionship and doesn't mind public displays of affection. Whereas I am the oppisote.I get embarrassed when people know about me and Natsume kissing.I really despise public displays of affection.

I grinted my teeth.

"Fine."I say through my clenched teeth.

"Ok see ya at the end of the day."He says as the bell rings dismissing us to our next class.

"Yeah,see ya."I say back as I get up and head for the door.

**Natsume's POV**

Yes!I got Mikan to come to Yuki's house. He'll be so proud,but he might kill me for dating her.I'll just tell him that I dated her so that she could see how he's not all bad.

I grab my cell phone and text him

Natume/_Yuki_

Hey I convinced Mikan to come over.

_Really?!I don't know how you did it,but you're amazing!I owe you one!_

You owe me a lot. For all that information I gave you about Mikan for the past month,and for paying for your pizza.

_Haha you still haven't forgotten?Oh well I gtg bye._

Bye

I smirked. He owes me right. Well I guess that he'll let me date Mikan then.

**End of the Day Mikan's POV**

"So can we leave?I want to get this over with."I say to Natsume who was walking out of the school towards me.

"Yeah come on."He says back to me.

I hop into his car and we drive away.

We finally got outside Yuki's house. It's weird because I'm not suppose to go to his house more than a few times a year.I still have to go in 2 months.

I got out of Natsume's car and suddenly felt a pang of nauseousness.I looked at my dad's house and remembered all the bad things my mom told me about him.I starting getting angry,but I calmed down when I felt a hand gently squeeze mine.I didn't need to look up to know that is belonged to Natsume.

"Come, let's go."He tells walk up the steps to my dad's house and rang the bell. We waited about 2-3 minutes until the door swung open. We were greeted by a man with messy blonde hair and bright green eyes who flashed his signature smile. Yup,my dad.

"Mikan!I'm so glad you came!"He says as he tries to hug me. Keyword, _tries_.I move out of the way so that he ends up on the cold hard concrete floor instead of glomping me as if he's a 3 years old and I'm his mom who he just found after being lost in the supermarket. Honestly, it should be the other way round.

I sighed.

"Yeah,but not because of you.I'm only having dinner because Natsume asked me."I said

Then it hit me. My dad doesn't even know that we're dating.I mean,I'm pretty sure that he would want to rip Natsume limb from limb if he finds out and I might not like him,but he does deserve to know that his bio-daughter and his apprentice are going out.

"Actually,Yuki I invited Mikan for dinner so that we can work something out."I hear Natsume say.

"Oh well come in!Dinner should be ready in 10 minutes."He says. That's my dad. It's not even 6 yet but he wants to eat dinner. He always has early dinners.

Natsume and I walk into the house and head for the living room. We both sat down on the couch and turned on the tv. After about 10 minutes my dad came in.

"Ok dinner's ready!"He says.

"Whatever."I say as I get up and walk to the dining room with Natsume following me.

I sat down and saw that Natsume sits down in the seat next to me.

I looked over the dinner. It was baked ziti with some chicken parm. There was also mashed potatoes and some veggies. The drinks we had were soda.

"How about we get our food into our plate before we discuss what's up."I hear my dad say.

"Sure."Natsume and I say as we get food onto our plates.I took one bite of the well made baked ziti.I got to admit my dad might be a total bastard,but he makes some mean baked ziti. Well everything he makes is good.

"Okay so what's up."My dad says.

"Well there's something that I've been wanting to tell you."Natsume sarts.

"Me and Natsume are dating."I lazily say as I take a sip of my soda.

"What!?"My dad yells.

"Calm down."Natsume says stoically but if you look closely at him,you will notice that he's nervous about what my dad will do.

"Ok,ok I'm calm.I'm calm."He says he looks at us straight in the eyes.

"When did this start."He asks.

"About a month ago."I say back.

"Well,at least I know that you're dating someone suitable. You guys totally have my permission."He tells me.

"I never needed your permission. You can never stop it."I tell him as I slightly glared at him.

"Mikan,let it go."Natsume says to me.

"Fine."I grumble as I dig into the rest of my food.

"You know,Mikan I never wanted to leave you,Megane,and your mom."My dad says trying to start up a conversation.

"Yeah right."I tell him.

"No,for real. Your not ready enough to know the reason,but when the time comes I will tell you. Just remember to be careful. The world is full of dangerous people that may encounter you."He continues.

"Yeah whatever."I say back.

Finally I finished all my food.I got up to leave but first turned around.

"I'm going now."I tell them.

"Wait!"Natsume says.

He grabs my wrist and pulls me to a kiss. It was short,yet sweet. Before it could go anywhere,my dad coughed from behind us and we pulled apart.

"Well I better go now. Later Nat. Bye...dad."I say as I ran out of the house.I've never called him that before. Well I did once,but that was before I found out who he is.

**Natsume's POV**

Yuki cracked a huge smile. No really, it was 10xs bigger than usually.

"You did well Natsume."He tells me. Then his smile flatters.

"But why'd you have to hit on my daughter?"He whines.

"Don't worry,when I'm done making her like you again and get some info on her for you,our relashionship will be done."I tell him.I actually didn't want that to happen.I really like her. Heck I love her.

"Okay just,don't hurt her."Yuki tells me.

"Too late."I hear a voice crack behind us.

We turn around and saw Mikan looking hurt,yet furious.

"M-Mikan,why are you here?"I ask her getting nervous.

"I came here because I realized that I left my skateboard and jacket here. Since Yuki gave me a key to his house,I decided to use it.I come in though, and I hear the guy that I trusted. The guy that I actually opened up to,the guy that I love say that he's only dating me because he wants me to get along with my father."She says looking very sad and vulnerable.I've never seen her that way,so I know that I crossed the line and hurt her to extremes.

"L-let me explain."I start.

"Don't bother."She says as a tear rolls down her face. She wipes it and runs out the dining room and out the door.

What have I done?!I mentally ask myself.

**Mikan's POV**

Lie. It's all been a big fat lie. Him flirting with me,to him telling me he loves me.I come in to get my stuff and I hear all that shit about how he doesn't really like me and only dated me because of my dad.

_Yuki_.Another reason why I hate him. He's the reason why I'm hurt once again. He introduced us. He's always done nothing but hurt me. This time though,I promise,I will _never_ let someone into my heart again.

I felt fresh tears falling down my face as I ran all the way home. I will I love again,they always leave you in the end.

* * *

**So how was it?I know it's kinda sad. Was it good?Was it bad? Also,I found out something shocking.I found out on my stats that 3,039 people have so far read my story,yet I only have 29 reviews. So I've decided. If I don't get 32 or more reviews,I might discontinue the story. It all depends though.**


	15. Chapter 15-Trying to Heal a Broken-heart

**Hey guys!OMG I sooo would've updated earlier...but I was grounded. Well I still am...but I snuck my computer. Anyway I'm continuing the story! But just becuz I had 33 reviews like I asked, doesn't mean u shouldn't review. Come on silent readers! Since I update, 433 people read this story and I wrote it 4 days ago! Anyway on to the reviews.**

**nx-That was my goal!;) This is after all a hurt/comfort story. It's definently romance though.**

**kary2343-Here you go!This chapter's for you like all the other reviewers.**

**XxForeverShinexX-Thank you! T-T your review made me cry tears of joy!Here you go a chapter!And I'm continuing the story!**

**xieann-Really?Wow that's sad.I hope you feel better. Stay strong!**

* * *

**Last time**

Lie. It's all been a big fat lie. Him flirting with me,to him telling me he loves me.I come in to get my stuff and I hear all that shit about how he doesn't really like me and only dated me because of my dad.

_Yuki_.Another reason why I hate him. He's the reason why I'm hurt once again. He introduced us. He's always done nothing but hurt me. This time though,I promise,I will _never_ let someone into my heart again.

I felt fresh tears falling down my face as I ran all the way home. I will never love again,they always leave you in the end.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

I ran upstairs not caring if I looked like a mess. I ignored the worried questions from Linda and ran to my room. When I got there I locked the door and layed on my bed as I kept crying.I hate feeling this weak and vulnerable.I then remembered something that I'd hate to remember at a time like this.

_Flashback:2 weeks ago_

_Me and Natsume were laying down on the grass in my backyard. We were watching the stars and when a shooting star passed by._

_"Hey look Nat, a shooting star!"I said excitedly because it's rare when you see one._

_"Hmm let's make a wish"He says._

_"Okay"I say as I wish on the wish was kinda predictable for any teenage girl that are in love and hope their relashionship with their boyfriend will always be as perfect as it started._

_Like a fresh new start._

_"Hey Nat, what did you wish for?"I asked the boy who had a slight smile making me curious._

_"That you will feel the same way I do to you."He says as he flips over to his stomach and faces me.I do the same._

_"And what may that be?"I asked now really curious about what he's going to say._

_"Mikan, I-I love you and I know that you might not feel the same because I practically black-mailed you into this relashionship,but I really do."He tells. Though it's dark out here,the pale moonlight shone on us letting me see the light pink blush on his face that was barely visible._

_At this,I smiled._

_"I love you to Natsume."I say as I lean down for a kiss.I recieved it. When we pulled apart, I noticed that I was blushing. At this he smirked._

_"Y'know you're really cute when you blush"He says making me blush even more, now to a red shade. Then he leans down and kisses me again._

_End of Flashback_

I racked into a new set of sobs remembering the memory. That lier! And that star! It didn't deliver my wish.I heard the door unlock and open revealing Youichi. I forgot that he has an extra key.

"Onee-chan what's wrong?"He asks with concern as he approches me.

"N-nothing"I say as I try to stop crying and wipe away my tears.I was unsuccesssful.

"Don't lie. Tell me what's wrong or I'll call Baka minder-reader-nii over to read you mind."He says.

"D-dont call Koko!"I say getting alert. The last thing I would want is for my friends to see me,their leader/captain on the alice team,to be so wimpy.

"Then answer my question,What's wrong?"He asks once again.

By now I stopped sobbing, but silent tears continued falling down.

"I-it's Natsume."I say to him.

"What about Onii-chan?"Youichi asks with confusion written all over his face.

So I told him the story. Every single detail. When I was done he looked at me with sad eyes.

"Do you want me to call over some of your friends?You know, the girls."He asks."Because most girls survive on their best girlfriends when a heart break occures"

I look at him and gave him a small,sad smile.I wipe away the tears.

"Don't worry You-chan, I'll manage. Thanks anyway,but can I be left alone now?I kinda want to be alone."I ask him.

"Okay. See you soon."He asks as he gets out of my room.

I layed down on my bed and took a deep breath and thought about the events that occured today. After about 5 minutes,I got up and went to the bathroom. When I got in, I almost attacked the mirror. It was because I didn't know it was me. -_-

There I was, with my hair all messed up that it looked like it's been through a hurricane. My eyes all puffy from crying.I lift a hand to touch my still damp cheek. Then I stripped my clothes and opened the shower door.

When I got in I relaxed under the hot water.I showered and got ready for bed. When I was done,I layed down and drifted to an uneasy,miserable sleep.

* * *

**Morning**

I lazily woke up and got a huge headache.I was wondering what happened last night. That is, until all the events from last night flooded my head.I grunted,not wanting to remember how defenseless I was.

I got up and changed into my uniform.I decided to wear fishnets underneath them with a skull print.**(XD I have some!)** I grabbed my skateboard and went straight out the door.I didn't want breakfast.I also didn't want to explain to Linda,Bob,or Megane what happened.I don't think that Youichi would tell them.

I skateboarded to school and noticed that I was only 5 minutes late.I slowly walked up to the door scared of what might happen. I hope Natsume er Hyuuga hasn't said anything about last night.

I put on my cold facade and opened the door glaring at everyone in the classroom. Narumi wasn't there-like always.

I walked in and sat at my seat. Not next to Natsume, but my first seat which was next to Nonoko.

"Ohayo Mi-chan!"The twins chorused,like every morning when they see me.

I grunted in reply.

They both exchanged glances but ignored my reply and sat back down, now there seats.

Just then _he_ walked up to my desk. The very last person I wanted to see.

"Look Mikan,I can explain about last night.I didn't mean any of it!"Natsume says trying to apologize.

"Okay I have an idea. Koko come over here."I say motioning to the boy who was reading Natsume's mind and is now wide eyed and has his mouth was slightly open. Nevertheless, he walked up to me.

I used telepathy to explain to him to know what to do.

"Answer truthfully."I say to Natsume.

He nods his head happy that he gets another chance.

"Did you ask me out because of my dad?"I ask him.

"No"He says.

I look at looked at Koko who looked at me with sad eyes.

"He's lying."Was all he said.

"I knew it. Not only did you ask me out because you were planning to discard me later,but you also lied about it."I say storming off.

That,that bastard!

**Natsume's POV**

Well I was lying to her,but I _do _love her.I asked her out because of her dad and fell in love with her. This is all my fault.I shouldn't have told Yuki that reason. Now he's so mad that his daughter is sad. He's not mad at me though,since it was partly his fault.I don't know if Mikan will forgive me,but I must try to win her back!

* * *

**So how was it?Was it good?Was it bad?REVIEW!Wait!I decided to do that review thing where you have to meet the goal.I've seen vaious authors do that like mooshy3712 and many more.I was going to do that for my very first fanfic,but I deleted it. So silent readers and reviewers get ready,because my goal is 40.(Which BTW it's only like 7 more reviews.)**


End file.
